Her Happiness Is My Own
by xspirit.shinobix
Summary: After the mock wedding ceremony to 'shock' his memory back from the temporary amnesia, Hanai's feelings are in a mess as he ponders of the relationship between him and 'Miko-chan'. HanaixMikoto


**A.N: Hey, you idiotic people. Yes, I love you all. :D **

**Anyways, back on track. I know I haven't updated my Heaven and Earth in a very, VERY long time, yet had the time to post all these insignificant one-shots from random series. I'm thinking of discontinuing that, due to its lack of reviews and popularity. Well, I'll see what'll happen in the future. Meh.**

**Gah, my first School Rumble fanfiction. I started on the series a few months ago, and I completely fell i love with it. It's now on of my top favorite series. Really, it's hilarious. Not to mention their drawing style is just so...LOVABLE. In my opinion.**

**As for the paring: HanaixSuou is probably my favorite paring. Though not heavily hinted and focused on, I can't stop loving it. Yes, I'm addicted. Someone help me, NAO.**

**The scene of this fanfiction is pretty recent, where in order to protect Mikoto from a falling log, it resulted in Hanai's temporary amnesia. After looking at Yakumo, his memories returned, though unknown to the rest of the group, who proceeded along with their plan to get his memory back; a fake wedding ceremoy to 'shock' his memory back, with Mikoto as the bride. In the very end, before their kiss, Hanai suddenly reveals that he has regained his memories. And thus, my fanfiction. I hope you people enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I do not own School Rumble or any of its characters. Though, I do love them all so.

* * *

**

Her Happiness Is My Own

by xspirit.shinobix

* * *

The crowd of rowdy students of 2-C, 2-D, and 1-D neared the building ahead. Many were sweating from their temporarily-ceased 'walk-a-thon', their faces flushed. Though having walked for hours before, the teenagers seemed in no state to rest any time sooner. They chattered endlessly, laughter and yells filling the air. 

The students leading the crowd opened the door, the bright lights in the building almost blinding them from the darkness of night that enveloped their visions before. The rest of the students barged in as well, ready for their well-deserved rest.

"Alright, then we'll be staying here for the night."

------------------------

Minutes passed, and the numerous futons and blankets were brought out and laid across the wooden floor, as well as everyone's backpacks, snacks, and other miscellaneous items. Various conversations were about, as the students now settled within their futons for the night.

"You went through the 'Have' gate, didn't you, Kinu?"

"Oh my God! Is it someone in our class?"

"You have such a cool style, Yukino! Do you already have a boyfriend?"

"What?! No way!"

"That's such a waste! You're so cute!"

"Ooh, Sawachika-san! Come here and join us; we've got a group here!"

"Huh? Oh, alright."

Hanai, however, wasn't in the midst of all the random gossip. Though he had just recently had another typical argument with his rival, Harima, and though he had shown his regular passionate infatuation for his crush, Yakumo, he was somewhat lost in deep thought; pondering of what had occurred hours before…involving a fake wedding. With Suou Mikoto.

It wasn't like him at all, and he knew it.

Even Yakumo acted as if she had noticed him lost in thought, though he tried to repress the strange behavior from his peers. A surprised look had formed on her face when they exchanged glances. Why her expression was surprised, Hanai did not know.

-----

Yakumo, still handcuffed to Harima, looked to the side, to where Hanai was sitting along with the rest of her sister Tenma's group. Her calm, passive expression didn't waver; yet, confusion was etched across it. When she felt Hanai's usual stare as he was quarreling with Harima about the sleeping arrangements between her and Harima, she glanced to his direction, slightly uncomfortable with his fixed gaze towards her. Expecting his obsessive thoughts of her that she could read a mile away, she looked at him to see that—

A dumbfounded -though only faintly surfacing through her calm demeanor- expression came over her. She couldn't read his mind of the one who is attracted towards her the most. Just like Harima, whose heart was already taken by her sister. Just like the very few people who held no feelings towards her.

Interestingly enough, this hadn't been the first time something as this had come about. It had happened on Mikoto's birthday party. As a birthday present, Hanai had told the rest of the members of the party that he was going to perform a song with his flute.

_Hanai stepped onto the stage, dressed in a formal suit, a flute in his hands. He bowed, as the rest clapped for him, Mikoto clapping along with them. A bright grin was on her face._

"_I'm honored to be able to perform in front of Yakumo-kun." He spoke, his attention fixated towards the younger Tsukamoto, giving a smile._

_Yakumo only stared back at him, something she rarely did towards the infatuated man._

'_T…that's odd…I can't read Hanai-sempai's mind…'_

_Although his eyes were on her, Yakumo knew his thoughts were on something else._

_Something…or someone else…_

_As he began to play, she winced, her ears hurting from the horrible screeching that erupted from Hanai's flute. _

'_He's really bad…'_

_As he played, she noticed his stare had drifted towards the birthday girl…his childhood friend…_

'_Mikoto-sempai…'_

Yakumo looked at Mikoto, who was sitting on her futon, laughing away with her friends.

"I couldn't read his mind…could it be that again, like before, his thoughts are on-?"

The delinquent, Harima, beside her glanced at her. "What did you say?" He shook his hand slightly to get her attention.

Slightly flushed, she regained her regular posture, her hands in front of her [minus the hand that has been handcuffed to Harima's hand…. "A-ah, it's nothing…" with that, she put the situation to the back of her head.

'_I'm sure that Hanai-sempai will be able to solve the problem by himself.'_

-----

Hanai only sighed. Mindless questions were swimming through his head, as scenes from the fake wedding continuously played over and over in his mind. His amnesia had been resolved after looking at Yakumo, but unknown to the rest of his friends…and Mikoto. The wedding ceremony proceeded as planned, though now, he was fully aware of everyone and the wedding. Mikoto was trying to bring back his memories by having a fake wedding, hopefully shocking his memory back.

He staggered his way to the doors, a bead of sweat rolling down his face. "At this rate…Miko-chan and I'll become…!"

Yes, he was nervous. His childhood friend, the one always supporting him, yet never showed any romantic affection for him – suddenly to become his wife – was mind-boggling. He didn't know what to do. But, with courage, he stepped his way across the chapel, to where his bride stood.

He looked at her. She was…beautiful. Blinding. The white dress, swaying occasionally, as pure as the angels. Her white shawl sparkled from the sunlight that shone through the chapel windows. He was her friend, and yet...

He couldn't deny her unfathomable beauty. She had really grown up, with her attractiveness stunning. Strangely, he had never noticed before. He stopped in front of her, his heart slightly beating as he looked down upon her. '_She's…doing this all for me. For the return of _my_ memory._ _Why was she going so far for me? Why? It's only an act, and yet…'_

She closed her eyes, ever so slightly, and leaned forward, her lips faintly brought out. A reddish-like hue tinted her rosy cheeks, giving the impression of a ripe peach. Suou Mikoto was moving in for the kiss. For her to be this supportive for him, to go so far as to kiss-. He just couldn't turn back. This moment, between two close friends, seemed so oddly...right. With courage, he grasped her slender shoulder, balancing himself as he shifted his head forward for their lips to match.

And they almost did, but at the last moment, the last second before their lips touched- he exclaimed that his memory had returned.

A nice save, really.

Yet, his feelings were in a mess.

"I know I love Yakumo-kun. There's no doubt in that. And yet…I just don't know anymore." He muttered under his breath.

He loved Yakumo. She was beautiful, calm, serene. He had always imagined her as somewhat of a tranqil lake, where not even a small ripple of water disturbed the peace. She was a perfect wife for anyone. Lady-like, proper, generous…how could he not have any feelings for her? If he was ordered to, he would jump off a bridge for her sake.

And Mikoto.

No, Miko-chan.

A tomboy, his childhood friend who helped him overcome his fears. The tough friend who pushed him forward, helped his maturity. Friendly, rough, loud, assertive, strong, caring. He saw her everyday during school, and every evening he would spar with her. She could read his mind like a book, and help him out with his problems. In return, he did the same.

Would this relationship be any different than one of love?

He groaned. Perhaps he was thinking too much into this. Miko-chan is just a friend. Isn't she? _'It's not as if I blush whenever I see her, and want to hug her as I want to with Yakumo-kun. This is just ridiculous.'_

He hesitated, thinking back during the survival contest, to choose the choice of the festivals. He recalled the time when Harima had Mikoto at his mercy, a gun pointed at her head. Sure, he's never had the 'feeling' where he wanted to embrace her into a hug, just like in the corny romance movies. And yet…, when Harima pulled the trigger of his gun at Mikoto…when the sound of the gun blast echoed throughout the dark hallway, as her body slowly, gracefully fell to the floor…

He wanted nothing more than to hold her tight, and never let go.

Giving out a loud sigh and adjusting his thick, square glasses, he leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes, wanting to rest more than ever, before-

"Oi, Hanai."

He looked forward.

Mikoto.

She stood before him, giving the confident aura and the feeling of familiarity as his long time childhood friend. She gave him a warm smile.

"Hey, what's with you, sulking about like there's no tomorrow? What's on your mind?" she asked, crossing her arms in disapproval of his brooding, but her concerned expression evident. Ah, typical Miko-chan. She'd never stop to care for his well-being, in her own…tough and special way.

"I…nothing." He shrugged it off, leaning his head back again. "I just need some time to myself, I suppose."

Mikoto only stared back at him. "Hanai…" her eyes softened, as if not used to seeing such behavior of him. He'd always be the one to yell out to her to cheer her up. But now, he was the one in need of help. To help him raise his spirits again, it would be the least she could do.

"I know that you have something in your mind that you just can't get out of your head." She paused. "I can see that you're struggling with some sort of conflict. And as usual, unfortunately, you're dealing this problem all by yourself."

Hanai stayed silent, but his eyes widened when he saw her hold out a hand for him.

"But now isn't the time. This marathon…it's the last days of our year…live the moment and happiness while you can. I'm not saying to forget about whatever is on your mind, but…for now, seeing you happy…" she slightly bit her lip which formed into a small smile. "Seeing you happy and have fun, it's what I want most. And I'm sure you'd like that too." She motioned him to grab her hand. "C'mon. Let's get going. My friends and I all want to see your exuberant behavior." She gave a soft laugh.

No words would come out; he didn't think any words would have made this situation any different. Slowly sitting up, he grasped her hand.

'_The one always helping me when I'm in need…Miko-chan, the one who brings me up when I fall down. She…'_

Standing up, he dusted himself off, as if tired of sitting in such a fixed position against the wall. "Miko-chan, I-"

Smirking, she elbowed his side lightly. "Hey, I told you not to call me Miko-chan, didn't I? You idiot."

He opened his mouth, pausing. Perhaps, he wanted to tell her what was happening inside the struggling mind of his, of his confusing of feelings. And yet…

"Hmph! Of course, I shouldn't have moped around like a loser of an idiot. I can't believe I did that." Crossing his arms tightly, he stood, tall and pompous, laughing loudly. "I'm even starting to become like that buffoon, Harima." He glanced at Mikoto, who was laughing along with his booming one.

"Back to your old self, eh? I'm glad, now, let's go-" she turned, on her way to her friends, before suddenly, a hand caught her wrist. She looked back, unexpectedly seeing Hanai's serious face. Just like the serious expression she had seen before…during the wedding…before their kiss.

"Thank you, Mikoto."

She could do nothing but stare. She opened her mouth to speak, yet nothing came out. The emotion and impact of his words…it held such gratitude that it somehow captivated her. There had only been occasional times throughout their lives when he somehow acted in this way, yet every single time, Mikoto was left speechless.

"You're…welcome, Hanai." She spoke quietly, not quite having regained her voice. "I-it really was nothing much." Recovering from the initial shock, she pulled him along. Grinning, she ran towards the middle of the gym, in the midst of all the chatter with her friends.

Hanai watched her beaming smile, her eyes big and bright, shining with happiness. As he sat down along with the rest of their friends, his thoughts drifted back to the wedding ceremony, all the way to Mikoto's sudden appearance as he was in deep thought about their relationship. He still hadn't resolved a single problem of his struggle towards Mikoto, and his feelings towards her were definitely still in confusion. But what she had said was correct.

'_She's right…I may still be uncertain about my feelings, but…'_ his gaze directed back towards the blue haired girl. '_For now, during the last days together, I should spend the time that I have with her…Live up to the moments as much as I can.' _

"Miko-chan, you were hanging out with Hanai-kun again, I see."

"What?! No, it's nothing like that, you idiots! Takana, help me out here!"

"…My opinions are quite similar with Tenma and Eri as well, Mikoto."

"_Tanaka!_ This-we-it's not what you think!"

"Ooh, Miko-chan's in love, I think…"

"Tenma, you little--!"

Watching Mikoto and the others quarrel, Hanai gave a small smile.

_'I…seeing you happy and having fun…'_

_'…It's what I want the most too, Miko-chan.'_

_---------------------_

**_- - _**

_**Slowly, yet firmly grasping onto her shoulders, he closed his eyes as well, as he moved his head forward, seconds away from touching his lips from hers. **_

'**If…if…someday…if I ever see her eyes like this again…'**

_**Slightly opening his eyes, he saw her softly closed eyes, her eyebrows faintly furrowed in the heat of the moment; her rosy cheeks tinted with a red hue…her pink lips just about to touch his.**_

'**Even if…even if it was meant to be, we could let this moment go…and just take the next one, right?'**

**_- - _**

_

* * *

_

_A/N: _Cheesy, I know. Go ahead, punch me for that.

If there are any confusions to the last bolded scene, it's just a scene I took from the manga, when Mikoto and Hanai were about to kiss. The thoughts are of Hanai's which are actually taken directly from the manga. Recognizing that Mikoto was willing to take the charade to the very end [refusing to turn away from the kiss, he implies that he would 'let the moment go', or 'meet her there', should any situation as this would ever arise again.

Interpretations, interpretations, my friends.

Please, Review! THE ONE SOURCE OF ENERGY FOR THIS. OMGPLZKTHNXBAI.

And as usual, I shall give you the virtual, heavenly chocolate chip cookie from beyond if you review. And you shall be loved. Yay!

_

* * *

_


End file.
